


Sweet Tooth

by makkurataichou



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Fluff, M/M, jellybeans, seriously what is it with me and food related AUs, sloppy makeouts?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8378326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makkurataichou/pseuds/makkurataichou
Summary: "Mikleo, have you ever tried jelly beans?"Drabble based on an otp prompt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> -face in hands- This is the spiciest thing I've written to date....AND IT'S STILL SO TAME OTL
> 
> I dedicate this fic to [jordon](https://www.twitter.com/pseudosuicide) \- THANK you for sending me this prompt and motivating me to write/post this!! It's super self-indulgent but I basically needed to write something to take a break from all my other fics, and somehow this worked out really well!!
> 
> -hides in the corner as I hit the post button-

“Mikleo, have you ever tried jelly beans?” Sorey asks one day. It is a warm summer afternoon, and the two of them are headed back to their apartment. They’re both exhausted and slightly disheveled due to the heat—the buttons on Sorey’s uniform collar are undone, and Mikleo’s hair is tied back in a messy ponytail—so it takes the blue-haired boy a moment to react to the question.

“...jelly beans?” he repeats after Sorey, not quite able to place his boyfriend’s train of thought. Sorey simply grins at him and slings his bag over his shoulder.

“Yeah, jelly beans! I’ve heard a lot about them from Rose—apparently they’re popular in her class now? They’re American sweets.”

Mikleo places a hand on his chin. “I’ve certainly heard of them, though I haven’t seen them in a lot of shops.”

He slows to a stop and taps on Sorey’s shoulder, standing on the tips of his toes to pull a stray leaf out of the taller boy’s hair. “There’s a small shop on the way home that sells American candy,” he suggests, twirling the leaf between his thumb and forefinger. “Did you want to go take a look?”

Sorey’s grin widens and he leans in slightly, cupping Mikleo’s cheek in his hand. “If you don’t mind? I know you’re tired,” he whispers, briefly brushing his lips against Mikleo’s.

“Y-you know I don’t mind as long as it makes you happy.”

Their noses brush as Sorey closes the gap between their mouths, and they kiss under the shade of the trees, pressing their bodies closer as the warm summer sun begins its slow descent beneath the mountains.

* * *

They pick up the only pack of jelly beans with a name that they recognize—”I think I heard it in a movie somewhere?” Sorey says, and that ends up being the deciding factor. The store clerk seems equally clueless about the brand, and they aren’t cheap, but it all seems worth it to Mikleo just to see the excited look in Sorey’s eyes.

When they finally get home, Sorey collapses on the couch, still exhausted. Mikleo pats him on the shoulder briefly, then heads into the kitchen to make dinner. They eat not long after, their energy sufficiently restored as they talk about their classes and share the things that they learned. A few hours later, they curl up on the couch in front of the television, Mikleo’s head tucked underneath Sorey’s, their arms and legs hopelessly tangled together.

They lie there in silence, and Sorey drops a kiss atop his boyfriend’s forehead, smiling when Mikleo tilts his head up in response and presses a kiss against Sorey’s jaw in exchange.

“There’s a movie Alisha recommended to me,” he murmurs against Sorey’s cheek. “Do you want to watch it tonight?”

Sorey nods, and Mikleo squirms out of the brunet’s embrace to reach for the television remote. His sudden missing warmth makes Sorey frown, but the brief feeling of emptiness quickly goes away when Mikleo settles back into his arms, turning slightly so he can point the remote at the receiver. He briefly reaches into his bag to grab his glasses, placing them atop his nose just as the movie begins and the first subtitles appear on the screen.

Sorey has never had the attention span for subtitles. He tries to follow along, but the movie is in a different language, and his eyes lazily drift across the words at the bottom of the screen before gradually losing focus. He begins to run a hand up and down Mikleo’s arm, nuzzling the back of his head slightly.

Mikleo shifts, but doesn’t look back—he appears to be completely engaged in the movie. Sorey runs his fingers over Mikleo’s stomach, eliciting a soft moan of protest from the boy beneath him.

“I’m trying to watch, Sorey,” he says, a little sternly, and Sorey feels guilty. He removes his arms from Mikleo, who sits up in response and leans back against the couch beside Sorey, wrapping his arms around his own knees.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t focus when you do...uh... _that_ ,” Mikleo admits, frowning when he sees his boyfriend’s pout. He leans in and kisses the brunet’s cheek. “Later, okay?”

They continue to watch, and Sorey tries his hardest not to fall asleep, but it’s so hard to stay awake when the entire movie is grey and blue—eventually he nods off, his head falling to rest against the back of the couch. Mikleo’s gaze remains firmly trained on the screen, but he picks up the remote and lowers the volume ever so slightly.

* * *

 When Sorey wakes up, he finds that the end credits are rolling, and Mikleo is still silently staring at the screen, carefully absorbing the names of the cast members. The lights are still off in the living room, and Mikleo always looks so beautiful in the dark, the light of the screen reflecting off his glasses, his violet eyes so calm and focused.

Sorey leans over slowly, stretching his left arm so it snakes past Mikleo, simultaneously pinning him to the couch and getting his attention. Their eyes meet, and Sorey fumbles with the remote, trying to hit the mute button without breaking his gaze. Mikleo stares back, his half-lidded eyes filling the brunet with a rush of desire.

“Mikleo,” he whispers, licking his lips slowly. “Mikleo...can I have a jelly bean?”

Under usual circumstances, Mikleo would’ve laughed and called him an idiot. But now, Sorey’s gaze is intense and his voice is low and guttural, resonating within Mikleo’s chest with their close proximity, and it takes every ounce of his strength not to pull him closer by the collar and kiss him right then and there.

Instead, he nods silently and reaches for the pack of jelly beans that he had conveniently placed next to the couch earlier (just in case Sorey got peckish...which he was now, apparently). He struggles to open it with one hand before giving up entirely and letting himself fall back against the couch, allowing Sorey to pin him down completely. He ignores the shiver that runs through his body as Sorey bends down and begins to nuzzle his neck, and instead tries to focus his energy on getting the box open.

After what feels like hours, he manages to rip the tape off the packet. Squirming slightly at the ticklish sensation of Sorey’s tongue against his neck, he pulls out a random jelly bean and holds it out, barely managing a breathy “here, Sorey.”

The brunet pulls back, his gaze darting between Mikleo’s lips and the jelly bean between his fingers. He takes the proffered sweet from Mikleo’s hand with his mouth, fingertips grazing his lips gently as he sits up straighter to chew. His face breaks out into a grin, and the blue-haired boy beneath him smiles as well.

“It’s so sweet!” Sorey exclaims, all traces of his seduction from mere moments ago gone in an instant. “I could eat these forever! You should try one Mikleo—”

His words are cut off when Mikleo suddenly sits up and pushes him back against the couch so that Sorey’s back is resting against the armrest. He straddles Sorey’s lap and leans forward, cupping his jaw and running a thumb over his lower lip.

“You should have more, Sorey,” he whispers, brushing their noses together. His glasses slide down slightly, and Sorey raises his arms, his palms grazing Mikleo’s cheeks as he pulls the frames off his face and places them on the table beside the couch. Their mouths meet in a sloppy kiss, and Mikleo’s tongue wraps around Sorey’s, tasting the cherry flavour that still lingers there.

They break apart slowly, breathlessly, and Mikleo reaches for the pack of jelly beans again, placing one in his own mouth. Instead of chewing it, however, he leans forward and presses his lips against Sorey’s again, coaxing his mouth open with his tongue.

“Mmh..!” Sorey all but gasps as the sweet slips into his mouth on Mikleo’s tongue. He wants to pull the boy closer and deepen the kiss, but he reluctantly pulls away and opens his eyes to see Mikleo’s violet gaze studying him carefully. His cheeks heat up, and he bites down on the jelly bean in his mouth, eager to finish it so they can continue—

—and promptly turns his head to the side and spits it out, gagging violently.

Shocked, Mikleo jumps back, his eyebrows furrowing with concern. “Sorey! Are you alright? Did you choke?” he asks insistently, his worry fading slightly when Sorey lifts a hand, indicating that he is okay.

“That second one...it tasted...it tasted like _vomit_ ,” he rasps, still trying to erase the memory from his mind.

A disgusted look spreads across Mikleo’s face, and he crawls off Sorey, picking up the packet of jelly beans in the process.

“Every Flavour Beans—Sorey, did you even look at these flavours before you picked this up?”

Sorey shrugs. “I just recognized the name! If it was from a movie, it had to be good right?”

Mikleo skims over the content of the box with his eyes, narrowing his eyes. “Black pepper? Earwax?” He grimaces. “Vomit.”

“Well, at least now I know it was _supposed_ to taste like that!”

He shakes his head and tosses the packet at Sorey, then bends down to pick up the remote that had been unceremoniously knocked onto the floor earlier. He switches the television off and walks over to Sorey, placing a kiss atop his head.

“I’m going to bed. Your jelly beans wore me out.”

Sorey wraps his arms around Mikleo’s waist. “What about my goodnight kiss?” he teases, looking up at the blue-haired boy expectantly.

Mikleo simply laughs and ruffles Sorey’s hair. “Brush your teeth first...and then we’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alt title: "How to not outright use brand names in fics"


End file.
